percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Adam: Chapter 5
Josh and I woke up the rest of the team. Clarisse said that she's up and ready to kick some butt. Annabeth and Fuuka slept together. I woke them up quietly, so they won't be sitting up so fast their heads might slam my head. Finally, Annabeth and Fuuka woke up. After that, Josh gathered us in a circle, discussing the possibilities of the traitor from the prophecy. Josh had got his brains working overtime trying to figure out who's the traitor. He said he will work his hardest to figure out who's the traitor. So he brought the 5 of us here and get all of us to listen. "Alright. So far, I haven't known who's the traitor yet." Josh talked in a low voice. "But what I know from the prophecy that the traitor is among us. Let's just kept on walking and watch your backs. If you notice something suspicious, it is within your rights to report to me, understood?" "Understood." We all said. "Wait! How are you going to find the traitor?" Annabeth asked. "Oh, we all are going to know soon or later." Josh told her. "In the meantime, let's just watch our backs and continue on our quest. Arguing won't do anything except wasting our time." "Then let's continue on our quest." I said. Fuuka stepped close to Josh, and said. "I'm scared Josh! I don't want to be locked up in the chamber of mist!" Josh patted Fuuka on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it Fuuka, we might know the answer soon or later." So we continued on our journey. All of us helped Clarisse took down the tent and packed it to her backpack. After everything is packed up, we set for a walk. So we need to go through the desert. It's located around Las Vegas. It's a vast desert that stretched within a few miles. Annabeth told me that someone died in this desert. Her name is Bianca Di Angelo. I guessed that might be Nico's big sister because her surname is the same as Nico's. By the way, we were walking through a desert that stretches for a few miles without food or water. "You're wrong." Annabeth told me. "There's a restaurant at the dam snack bar." Josh laughed. Everyone else began to laugh. "What?" Annabeth asked, confused. "Did I say something funny?" "I need to go to the dam beach." Josh said. Clarisse laughed. "And I need to get a new dam sword. This sword is very old." Soon enough, everybody is laughing out loud. But that was cut short when Josh tensed. I saw his expression before, and this is the same expression he wore the last time. He sensed monsters. I figure that his sense is very powerful. He looked around, and ahead of us, there's one tiny animal, appeared on the sand, smaller that the size of your palm. It looked at us with its beady eyes. This is no threat, I thought, ''This is only a scorpion, it cannot hurt you. '' "Pit Scorpion!" Josh yelled. "Stand back!" I wondered why he's acting so afraid just because of a pit scorpion, but then Annabeth told me that a few years ago, the scorpion had almost killed Percy just with one bite of the scorpion's venom. Josh made the scorpion go back with his sword. But then, Fuuka offered to help. "Why don't I take care of that?" Fuuka offered. Josh nodded, and he allowed Fuuka to kill the scorpion. The scorpion lunged and just in time, Fuuka held up her hand in front of the scorpion, and in an instant, the scorpion is encased in a block of ice. Then Josh raised his sword and in one swing, the scorpion shattered into pieces. "Thanks Fuuka." Josh said. Fuuka laughed. "Don't mention it." Then we continued our walk to San Francisco, where Mount Othyrs is, and the place where Josh's mom was being held. "So, do you have any Idea what Mount Othyrs look like?" I asked. Josh looked at me as if I'm an idiot. "Mount Othyrs isn't like any other mountain that you had visited. It's an evil place. It's supposed to be the war base of my kind, but recently, it has been toppled in ruins by the roman demigods." I'm hungry. The rest of the group have to be hungry because we haven't eaten anything today. I looked at the watch, it's 11:30, a good time to have lunch. "Josh, how about we go to lunch now?" I said. "Yeah sure, but the problem is that we don't know where's the nearest restaurant." "How about at the dam snack bar?" I said. Josh is about to laugh, but he held it, and said. "Alright then. Dam snack bar it is." Once we got to the snack bar, we had to pay for the food first. The cashier told us that it's $5 per person. It's an all you can eat restaurant, so once we paid, we're allowed to eat any food you want until we're full. I ate lasagna, spaghetti and meat balls. Josh kept getting steak and meat burgers. Fuuka liked cold plates. She would froze the food first and then eat the food. Then, after a while, we were full. Clarisse looked like she's about to throw up. Josh ate more than usual, but he's okay. Annabeth still had food on her plate, and we're about to leave. It's in the middle of the desert, but we don't have any means of transportation. "How about you leave that to me?" Clarisse said. As Clarisse offered us some help, everyone started to talk about Clarisse. People in the camp usually talk about her behind her back, how they call her spear lamer. After a while, Clarisse came back riding a blue bugatti. Josh told me that this is the second fastest production car in the world. We needed someone to drive. Fortunately, Josh is older than us and he already had his license, so he could drive us. We all got in the car, Josh is driving the car, and when he stepped on gas, the acceleration is unlike any ordinary cars. The car is absolutely fast. It looks like the world we're seeing gone blur due to the high speed the bugatti car has. He didn't talk while he drove because he told us that a driver had to concentrate on driving or else the car would go out of control and crashed onto the pavement or another car, and then you will have to pay. On top of that, this car is worth more than 1 million dollars. The car went amazingly fast, and we just got along until we saw what's flying above us. It looked like a pig, but it's flying. The color is pink, with wings on either side. "It's a clazmonian sow. The creature is a threat to early villagers, and Theseus defeated her." Josh adviced. "No." Annabeth countered. "I don't think the clazmonian sow had ever been defeated yet." "No Annabeth, The clazmonian sow was killed by Theseus." "Oh well..." Annabeth sighed. The sow flew straight at us, and Josh put his winged shoes on and shouted, "Maia!" and the shoes sprouted wings on either side as it began to lift him up into the sky. I watched as Josh battled the clazmonian sow. He seemed to have no problem confronting the sow. I watched as Josh disappeared from here and appeared there. The sow looked confused, and as Josh disappeared again, the sow looked around, and Josh appeared, this time in the clazmonian sow's face. He stabbed the sow's neck and swung his sword at his chest. The sow looked hurt, but the sow is still alive. Josh disappeared again and reappeared behind him. Then the sow farted and Josh was standing behind the sow. We all laughed at Josh as we watched Josh fanning the stench from his nose. "Ugh, disgusting!" He charged the sow again with his flying shoes. This time, he stabbed the sow in the back, and as we watched, the sow began to disintegrate into ashes. Josh flew down, and the wings retract back to the shoes. He'd changed from his winged shoes to his running shoes. We tried to keep our laughing to a limit, because it's so funny when he's at the sow's butt when the sow farted. Josh looked at all of us. "What's so funny?" The others tried very hard not to laugh. Even Fuuka laughed. "You're-- You're so funny when-- when the sow farted on you!" Josh looked disappointed. "Very funny guys, now let's go. We can't waste our time." We all looked at Josh as our leader, so we can't let him down. He needed all of us to succeed on our quest. The prophecy had promised that no one shall die in this quest, that's the bright side. On the dark side, someone is going to be locked up in a chamber of mist. I wanted to ask Josh who's going to be locked up in the chamber of mist, but I figure that he's trying to find out by himself, so I asked him another question. "Josh, what's a chamber of mist?" I asked. "It's a room full of mist, I guess. But I think that the chamber itself is surrounded with a very powerful magic, that even I couldn't sense where it is. But the best thing is to watch your guard." "I bet it's around San Francisco. That's where Mount Othyrs right?" "Yeah, you could be right." Josh said. So the 5 of us went back to our car and drove to Las Vegas, another city to cross before we reached our final destination. I yawned, and slept on the car. Dreams found me, and I'm still on the exact same place. Isa had to endure the sky for 2 days now. Her sweat dripped on the ground, making a puddle of sweat under her. The stood beside Isa, who'd been tireless to keep the weight of the sky for 1.5 days straight. "Now, I'll allow you to talk to your son." Theia said as she waved her hand. Silver gags peeled itself from Isa, and hovered in the air. Isa started to say. "Josh, beware!" She said in hoarse voice. "She's after..." Then Theia waved her hand again and the silver tape sticked on her mouth by magic. "Oh, I can't allow you to open your mouth just for a second, can I? You're just too talkative." "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmffffffff!!!" Isa muffles scream in her gag. "Oh, I'll just have to wait for your son to come. It'll be something that you could wait, isn't it?" Theia teased. I woke up with a start. We're at Las Vegas. We had arrived, and it's 4 o'clock in the afternoon. The dream definitely tell me something. Isa said for Josh to be aware, the question is beware of what? What happens next or something? I decided not to tell Josh about that, in the meantime, we arrived at Las Vegas. I felt reinvigorated. I looked at the huge hotel, It's a hotel with a huge neon sign that says "Lotus Casino." Annabeth told us that on her first quest, she and her friends got stuck on the hotel. It's not monsters that kept us in there, but the addicting games and the attraction makes time speed up, and when you felt it's only about 4 months, about 70 years had passed. The car's fuel is almost empty, So we decided to go to the fuel station. We fill the petrol by ourselves. As we filled the petrol, we talked about what's our plan right now and how are we going to stay for the night? Josh said that he's going to stay for the night in the woods again. We went past through the lotus hotel, and beside it, there's a small restaurant. We ate at the restaurant. It's called the texas chicken. All of us went to the restaurant and ordered chicken wings and some other stuff. I ordered some burgers and coke. I ate normally, though I'm very hungry. I know that I shouldn't eat very much because I might vomit. I remembered when I was in primary school, where my friend dared me to eat as much as I can, and I ended up throwing up almost all of my food. After we ate, we looked for a comfortable spot to hang around for a while. I finally told Josh about Isa's warning about him. Josh didn't look too surprised. "Don't think about it Adam." Josh told me. "It's better if you stay focus on the quest than worrying about the prophecy." "Thanks for the advice." I said. Just then, Fuuka walked towards us. "Hello guys, are we staying here for the night?" Josh looked at Fuuka. "Of course, why not? This is the perfect spot to camp!" Then he looked at Clarisse. "Clarisse, do you still have the camping equipment with you?" Clarisse looked tired, especially when you're carrying more than twice the weight of the backpacks that we carry combined. But Clarisse didn't hesitate to open up her backpack. In an instant, we set up camp to stay for the night. Just another day of camping. "Alright!" Josh ordered. "Everybody get some sleep! And we'll resume the quest tomorrow." Then he spoke in a softer tone. "Wish you all good night and sweet dreams." "Thanks." We all said and Clarisse and Annabeth began to close their eyes. "Wait, Josh." I called. Then Josh walked towards me. "Yeah, what is it?" "Josh, I'm worried about the dreams that I had back in the afternoon." I started. "Shh... Don't worry about it." He said. "We'll talk about this tomorrow, ok?" Josh assured me. "That made me a lot better, thanks." I said, and I closed my eyes. I tried to close my eyes, and before I could do that, something is bothering me. Josh is taking this way too calm, he didn't think that anyone could be powerful enough to kidnap him due to his strong presence. I opened my left eye, and I saw Fuuka going out with Josh. "Josh, come on, let's go while the others are sleeping." Fuuka told him. "Alright Fuuka, let's go scouting and try not to wake any of them, ok?" "Ok!" She said with excitement. Dreams found me, and this time I'm in a different place now. This one looked like a one storied house with one roof on top of it. I couldn't see the house clearly, and it's covered with mist, thick layers of mist covered the house. There's something weird about the house, like it's heavily veiled with magic. Then, I saw 2 figures. One of the figures must've been Josh McLean and the other must've been Shirato Fuuka. The reason I could tell is because they radiate some kind of presence. Shirato Fuuka is a daughter of Khione, which means that she radiates icy or snowy powers. Josh Mclean has a much stronger presence since he is a child of a titan. Then the scene changed. I saw Isa McLean, Josh McLean's mom, still straining under the weight of the sky. The pool of sweat had increased. The scene changed again. This time, I'm in the same house that Josh and Fuuka were about to enter. The house is covered with heavy mist, and thus makes it a very dangerous place for demigods to stay. Josh tensed, I've seen him tense before, but I'd known that the way he tensed. He's sensed something. "Follow me, Fuuka." Josh told her. Fukka followed Josh, Josh stopped, and scanned the area. His eyes focused right on me, He walked towards me and stand right in front of me. "I know you're there." He said with an angry voice. "Why are you eavesdropping on us?" Then someone hit him on the head and he blacked out. I didn't get to see the one who hit him because after that, someone woke me up. "Help!" Annabeth screamed. "Josh is gone!" Fuuka startled, she sat up very fast. "What? Josh is gone?" "Yes!" Annabeth said in panic. "I knew it! The traitor must've been one of us, and it's not me." Clarisse woke up. "What? what are you talking about?" "We're talking about Josh, he's missing. The last time I saw him was the night before I sleep." "I knew it!" Clarisse said irritatingly. "I knew that there's a traitor among you!" She grabbed her spear and stood up. "We need to look for Josh, He's the only one who knows the way." I said. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion